1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to recycling for reuse protective details that are used to protect sub-assemblies and other components prior to manufacturing assembly operations.
2. Background Information
Protective details are used to protect component assemblies from damage or contamination. Examples of component assemblies or parts that may be provided with protective details include electronics, glass, sensors, attached mini-assemblies associated with a component, precious metal parts, parts having precious gems, wiring harnesses, electrical connectors, seals, and fluid port openings that are used to protect sub-assemblies prior to final assembly. Protective details may be made of thermoplastics, thermoset plastics, elastomers, or the like. Protective details may be used, for example, to close and seal hydraulic ports, lubricated parts, electrical sensors, and other critical or sensitive areas on a sub-assembly during shipment and prior to final assembly.
Protective details are molded or otherwise formed to be attached to certain areas on the component assemblies or other parts. Protective details are formed to design specifications so that they fit or seal with predetermined components of a sub-assembly. For example, a vehicle transaxle may have many protective details to seal hydraulic hose fittings and receptacles. Such protective details may be attached to the transaxle after testing to seal hydraulic fluid and prevent contaminants from entering sensitive hydraulic or pneumatic fluid circuits.
When sub-assemblies with protective details are delivered to a final assembly line, the protective details are generally discarded to a solid waste landfill. While thermoplastic and elastomeric parts may be re-ground or re-melted in some manufacturing operations, the parts must be free of contaminants. It is difficult to re-grind or re-melt protective details because the surfaces of the parts may be coated with oil, grease or other foreign material. Re-grinding the protective details and then attempting to re-melt the material leads to problems due to the fact that dirt, oil or grease on a surface may contaminate and render the useless plastic re-grind material derived from the protective details.
Conventional assembly processes result in a waste stream to solid waste facilities that must be paid for by the final assembly facility. As used herein, the term “final assembly” shall be understood to refer to final or intermediate assembly operations. Further, replacing the protective details results in consumption of additional raw materials such as oil and other constituents that are used to manufacture the protective details. In addition, substantial energy is required to manufacture the protective details whether they are molded from virgin materials or recycled materials.